Big Brother 10
|seasonrun = October 13, 2018-November 23, 2018|numberofdays = 42|winner = Samantha|runnersup = Robin|nextseason = }} Big Brother 10 is the tenth season of the JRZ Big Brother series. The season featured 16 new contestants who were nuts from day 1. The characters this season provided for entertainment and interesting gameplay. The season is held within high regard. It concluded when Samantha defeated Robin in a 5-2 vote. Twists/Changes * America's Player-One houseguest; Cool, played for the viewing public. The viewers gave him various non-gameplay related secret tasks. Hosts Housesguests Voting History Game History Week 1 The season started off with 16 brand new houseguests competing in a Scavenger Hunt. Axel, Hans, Jupiter, Samantha, Sam & Zach form an immediate alliance with each other based on a previous ORG they played in together. Sam also randomly tries to form a final 2 with Cool. Loopy forms a more legit final 2 with Cool. Some players had known about Jack before the season began and thought he was a racist so they were trying to win an HOH to target him. Motley runs around creating random alliances with random houseguests. Robin proclaims he is trying to play the middle grounds by getting in with a lot of people. There turn out to be several players from NYS so Moose creates an alliance full of them. Moose also goes on to win the HOH competition. He decides to nominate two players who he deemed inactive, Brooke & Jupiter. Brooke got super angry about it and started being very active, to the point where she won the POV. Moose decides to renominate Keith, again, for being an inactive. Moose was very open about targeting Jupiter for the inactivity of it all. Sam had started to leak the original BBDORG alliance made on Day 1 to people, namely Cool, he leaks it to Robin, who leaks it to Samantha. Samantha is very upset about it. She goes on the operative along with Zach to flip the votes against Keith to keep their alliancemate, Jupiter. Jupiter also finally shows up to go ahead and begin campaigning for himself. Moose gets clued in that the votes were switching and he was not happy about it. Arnold also began to get some heat for allegedly leaking information. He was getting blamed for the vote swap by some people. Ultimately, the vote came down to a 7-6 vote with Keith being evicted. As the episode closed out, a house fight erupted between Moose, Jupiter, & Loopy. Week 2 Immediately when the votes came in Jupiter was shocked to still be in and Moose/Loopy were very upset. Loopy was lying to Jupiter about his vote and Jupiter called him out in house chat. They fought publicly. Meanwhile, America gave Cool the task of making an obvious next boot alliance about Jack. He called “You Don’t Know Jack” and he had to pin it on Sam, as decided by America. This mostly went ignored since it’s a bit of a meme though. Sam goes on tirade of just throwing things at the wall and hoping they stick, this causes some paranoia in his alliance. Jupiter was set to win HOH but Brooke told people her score which was higher than Jupiter’s and she to timezones, Samantha has to win in order to keep power on her side of the house. She puts up Sam for causing all the suspicious activity and Jack for his racist remarks preseason, with Sam being the target. During the POV time, Caitlyn demands that Samantha blindsides Jupiter. Jupiter goes on to win HOH to prevent this and takes down Sam. Samantha nominates & targets Caitlyn. Everyone pretty much jumps on board with this. Samantha begins getting close with Cool & Arnold a tad. Motley is becoming more and more of a character and suspects others are cheating. Ultimately, Motley is blindsided wen Caitlyn is evicted 11-1. Week 3 Motley, being extremely paranoid, begins deleting every single message he has ever sent: in his DMs and his DR. People notice his craziness too. Jupiter wins HOH. Initially he was going to nominee Loopy and Brooke for being unknown players but Robin convinces him to nominate Motley based off the statement that Motley thinks Jupiter is cheating. He takes the bait and puts up Motley in Loopy’s place. Brooke pulls out another POV win and she takes herself down. Jupiter follows through with his original plan and puts up Loopy. Motley, being the crackhead he is, naturally attracts a lot of votes from the likes of Arnold, Cool, and Steve. But Samantha feels good about Motley so she gets to work grabbing votes for him to stay. Meanwhile, Cool’s task was to make up a sob story to America’s choice player: Jack. He made up a lie that the restaurant he works at was closing and he’d need to find a new job. Jack felt bad for Cool. Cool plans to stick to this story throughout the game. The eviction comes down to a 6-5 vote for Loopy to be blindsided. Jupiter is annoyed as are the blindsided houseguests. Week 4 Moose wins HOH again and nominates Motley and Sam. Cool's task this week is to constantly praise Moose, which Moose seemed to enjoy. Hans goes on to win the POV and did not use it. Arnold and Cool take matters into their own hands to campaign for Sam's eviction. They had to team up with Motley. During Motley's campaigning, he began saying racist and homophobic things which concerned his other houseguests. On the other hand, Samantha, Axel, Jupiter, and Hans go off trying to save Sam but the vote comes down to 6-4 with Sam leaving. Week 5 Brooke wins the HOH puts up Axel and Hans as pawns since they are part of the "other side" with the intent to blindside Jupiter. She tells them she wants to blindside Motley though, who is driving everyone crazy, which is perfect for Cool, because his task this week was to spread rumors about Motley. Samantha learns that Zach had been throwing her alliance under the bus to people like Arnold, Brooke, Cool, and Steve and she gets pissed. Axel wins the POV and takes himself off the block and Brooke follows through with her nomination plan against Jupiter. Robin assists Brooke in targeting Jupiter by helping her create a lie that Jupiter called her baby ugly and that is why she is targeting him. However, Brooke finds out that Robin did not have her best interests in mind so she comes clean thus exposing Robin. The week is full of confusion but none the less Jupiter could not recovered and he is evicted unanimously. Motley also gets expelled for his racism, homophobia, and transphobia amongst other things. Week 6 Axel wins HOH and goes in hard for Robin for being a snake last week and he also goes hard for Zach for trying to go against the alliance. Meanwhile Cool was tasked to get Brooke nominated and when he pitched it to Axel.....it made him look suspicious. Cool's other task was to develop a catchphrase which he cmae up with "You got it baby!" inspired by Brooke's ugly baby. Samantha goes on to win the POV and keep the nominations the same. At this point alliances and loyalties are shifting as the whole house agrees to evict Zach unanimously. Week 7 The new HOH competition tested how badly the players wanted it. Samantha voluntarily gave up 5 challenges in order to take the HOH crown. Right from the start people wanted her take a shot at Axel or Brooke. She nominated Jack and Robin though. The POV came down to a tie between Axel & Cool and they made it deal to let Cool win as long as Cool promises safety if he wins an HOH. Cool accepts the deal and wins the POV. He tried to convince Samantha to take a shot at Axel but she refuses to do thinking if she did she’d just become a goat. He decides not to use it. Robin is convinced he’s dead in the water but continues to to campaign. Jack tried to campaign as well. Arnold realizes he’s in a solid position as everyone trusts him and sees him as a solid ally. Steve tries to keep Jack in the game but everyone wanted him out for being an unknown and still being able to play in competitions, unlike Robin who gave up 3. Hans enacts a new strategy called “Hans Down” where he tries to be a benefit to everyone’s game and it seems to work as no one has him on his radar. Ultimately Jack is evicted 5-1 and becomes the first member of the jury. Week 8 Cool wins HOH and knows he needs to target the power couple of Axel and Samantha. His allies Arnold, Robin, and Steve support him as he nominates Axel and Brooke. Arnold has been playing most sides but when he won POV he was forced to make a decision. He ultimately decided not to use the POV, sparing Samantha but dooming Axel. Brooke was angry at Cool but he called her out for being a hypocrite. Axel was angry at both Arnold and Cool and he called them out for playing both sides in his speech. Axel was evicted unanimously. Week 9 Robin wins HOH and nominates Brooke & Samantha with the intent to target Brooke for her pure brute. Samantha continues to seem like less of a threat because she can’t play in comps and everyone sees her as an easy vote. Hans is becoming an increasingly large target because he’s kind of being pushed out of things due to his relationships with Brooke & Samantha. The POV is Touchy Subjects which really exposes Cool as being seen as the person running the game & most likely to win. Arnold wins POV and considered using to save Samantha, someone he sees as his closest ally but ultimately decides against and instead just reconfirmed that everyone wants Brooke gone. He made sure he campaigned for Brooke to leave as well. Brooke mended the fence with Cool, ultimately trying to get his vote. She didn’t earn it but she did earn his respect a bit. Cool’s task was to make a meme about Moose & Brooke which he did but it didn’t gain much traction. In the end Robin got his wish and Brooke was evicted 3-1. Hans was the 1 vote and he was blindsided because he really believed Samantha would be leaving. Week 10 After the eviction Hans made a sad announcement that his grandmother was ill and that he won’t be as active as before. Some people were hesitant to believe him but overall they were supportive. Cool went on to win HOH and has an easy week ahead of him: Target the outliers. That’s exactly what he did, he nominated Hans and Samantha. During the POV competition Arnold took the lead but Hans got some sad news and needed to quit the game. Hans left the game but was allowed to stay on the jury. The week reset, all 5 HGs are eligible for the next HOH competition and the end game is in sight. Week 11 Robin won HOH following the Hans quit and nominated Samantha and Steve. Samantha won the POV and saved herself and Robin chose to nominate Cool for the first time all game long. Originally, Cool was the target but Robin began thinking that he and Cool played similarly enough that he could potentially beat him. Robin did not see a way to beat Steve so he asked Arnold to force a tie vote. Arnold was glad to see either Cool or Steve go because he has final 2s with everyone in the game so one less deal to uphold was good to him. He respects Robin's wishes and forces the tie. Robin is extra and evicts Steve in 5th place. Week 12 Samantha wins HOH and nominates Arnold and Cool. Arnold wins veto and uses it on himself. He ultimately decides to vote out Cool because he thinks he has a better shot defeating Robin in a final 2. Arnold wshes Samantha was not in the game because she is his biggest competition. Arnold plans to throw final HOH knowing both of them would take him to the end. Robin thinks he has convinced Arnold to do it, he also tries to get Samantha as well but she declines. Week 13 Finale Jury Trivia References